blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 136
is the 136th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Nozel takes on the Eye of the Midnight Sun, En comments about how the members of Eye of the Midnight Sun and the dungeon trap pose no challenge to Nozel. Another of the Royal Knights comments about how this is the first time that he has seen Nozel really let go. Nozel thinks about how Valtos leaves the base once per day, and that that this is now. Nozel also thinks about how Cob is outside of the dungeon and casting a spell so that no other spatial mage will enter the dungeon. Nozel then thinks about Licht and how he won't let him get out of here. Elsewhere, members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun are shocked by Kirsch's magic. Kirsch comments about how he has cast away his extravagant self along with his hair, and that his teammates should bloom gorgeously since his magic has become more beautiful. Noelle says that Kirsch is such a creep and tells him to shut up. Ben Benfank use a spell to defeat a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, which Noelle comments about how she is surprised that Ben has passed since his team was defeated by hers. Ben comments about how Noelle could say that even through he said something nice about her, and that it was all Yuno's doing that his team lose to them. Ben says that he will go all out, since he will be clobbered by Mereoleona if he makes a wrong move. Luck comments about they have come to a fun place like this but they have to send it crashing down, while also defeating members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Luck then says that they have to do and that they can really boast about it when they get back, which Kirsch says that isn't beautiful. Elsewhere, a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun tells the Royal Knights that their efforts are futile since they will be reborn into their true forms soon. Klaus hears him and wonders what he is talking about while Mimosa notices that marking on the wall and how there are more of them the further the he into the dungeon. Yuno suddenly hears something, which Sylph asks what is wrong. At another location, Zora comments about how he can see through all their little trap while Asta says that he Anti-magic will cleave through their magic. Mereoleona easily defeats the Eye of the Midnight Sun members in front of them, which Asta comments about how there is not a single thing for them to do. Another Asta says that Mereoleona should take a break since they are ready to go at any time, which Zora notices that there are two Asta's. Astas notices that there are two of them. Zora says that Asta can use magic, which Astas reply that they can't and for Zora to stop making fun of him for not being able to use magic. Mereoleona ask the Astas by they cloned themselves, which Astas reply that they didn't and they were just minding their own business. Mereoleona wonders which one is the fake, which the Astas start to say that they are the real one while the other one is the fake. Mereoleona decides to incinerate both of the Astas, which Zora thinks about what Mereoleona had done. Asta cuts through the fire and asks if she was trying to kill him, which Mereoleona replies that she didn't bring someone along who would die so easily. Suddenly the other Asta uses Water magic to put out the fire and Light healing magic to heal himself. Asta recognizes that the other Asta is truly Rhya, which Rhya introduces himself to Mereoeleona. Rhya says that he is the final member of the Third Eye, and that he is capable of copying other people magic. Mereoleona says that she had heard something like that, which Asta comments about how Mereoleona had forgotten. Zora notices the magic that Rhya has and that they will have to face him. Rhya says that he would ask Mereoleona out for a drink if she was a member of royalty, which Mereoleona replies that she will let Rhya drink all the flames of hell that he wants while release a large amount of flames. Rhya says that he has already drank the flames of hell, while using on of Yami's spells. Mereoleona comments about how Rhya can use Yami's magic and how Yami has a long way to go still. Rhya uses another of Yami's spell while commenting about how Mereoleona would be able to dodge it easily, which Mereoleona easily destroys it with a punch. Asta is shocked at what he saw, and thinks about what Mereoleona had done. Mereoleona tells Rhya that Yami's spells pack more of a punch, and uses a spell to cover Rhya in fire. Fights *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Rhya Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 136